


Homecoming

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [17]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, DDT Pro-Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: But let's pretend like this is possible, Embarrassed Kenny, Fluff, I haven't watched DDT in a minute, In an AU where Kota is in AEW with Kenny, Just something silly to brighten the wrestling twitter fam's day, Kissing in a Match, M/M, Michael was the very first Golden Lovers shipper and no one can tell me otherwise, Poor Bucks, because of course, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny and Kota have their first tag match back together in DDT, where everything began, and silliness and kisses ensue.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixyl/gifts), [Darkflame173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame173/gifts).



Homecoming

A/N: To the lovely Jen and Wendy in the hopes of brightening their days a bit. Just a silly something about the Golden Lovers at a DDT show. Enjoy!

Kenny had missed this. It was his first time back in DDT since his mixed tag match with Riho the previous year, and here he was with Kota, back to their usual antics. They were teaming against Dino and Michael, but Dino’s strategy wouldn't get the better of them this time. He and Michael had cleverly tripped them both so that they ended up trying to catch each other, stumbling into a kiss in the process. Their minds flashed back to that infamous fatal four way from years ago, where they’d lost the match while making out, but this time was different. Kenny and Kota were greatly enjoying themselves. Kenny was cupping Kota’s face while Kota’s hands were gently tangled in Kenny’s curls, lips moving slowly together in a deep, sweet kiss. Their opponents looked on in confused disbelief for a few moments as the crowd erupted in cheers before realizing that they still had a match to wrestle. As Dino and Michael ran at them, coming off the ropes, they separated, nailing the two with V-triggers before going back to kissing for a few more moments. The crowd were almost deafening, and they pulled back from each other slowly with soft smiles on their faces.

They finished the match from there, picking up the victory in their first homecoming as a team again with a Golden Trigger. They arrived backstage to thunderous applause and slaps on the back. Michael caught up with them in the locker room a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear.

“That was amazing! The crowd loved it! You could tell they’d missed you two.”

“It was awesome! I always love coming back here. The atmosphere never changes: it’s full of love and support and so much  _ energy. _ And I’m sorry about that V-trigger,” Kenny told him, gesturing to the bruise starting to form on Michael’s jaw. He looked at it guiltily. Michael waved him off.

“It’s fine. It happens. I’m more concerned about where you learned to kiss like that!” 

“I mean, you knew we were soulmates before we did,” Kenny pointed out.

“I know, but the two of you never used to kiss like  _ that!”  _ Michael winked and Kenny blushed, averting his gaze. Kota snickered, plopping a kiss in his curls.

“We’ve had a lot of practice since then,” Kota told him before grabbing Kenny by the top of his tights and pulling him in close. Kenny stared at him in bewilderment as he whispered huskily in his ear, “With kissing, among other things.” Kenny blushed harder, now hiding his face in Kota’s shoulder.

“Bu-san,  _ stop,” _ Kenny pleaded, beyond embarrassed, though he couldn’t quite place why. It was Michael of all people. He was the one who encouraged them to get together in the first place, who had supported them since day one! Michael snickered at Kenny’s discomfort, going along with Kota’s teasing.

“Oh, I can tell! How many times have Matt and Nick walked in on the two of you?” Kota grinned deviously.

“Kissing, or…?” Michael seemed to consider the question for a moment.

“Both,” he settled on.

“Kissing? Plenty of times. They don’t really mind it. Sex? Once each.”

“I’m very glad I no longer room next to the two of you every show then.”

“We aren’t that bad!” Kenny protested as he pulled back slightly, still red in the face from earlier.

“That’s what you  _ say,” _ Michael replied with a grin. Kenny groaned, looking to Kota for support. Kota shrugged, also sporting a grin, clearly unashamed at Michael’s comment. Kenny looked at him in overly dramatic outrage, though he and Kota could see the smile in his eyes.

“Whose side are you on?!” Kenny questioned. Kota stuck his tongue out, still grinning. Michael looked between them with a fond chuckle. He’d missed this.


End file.
